1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device and a method of fabricating the group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Related Background Art    Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a gallium nitride-based semiconductor laser which emits green light.    Non-patent Literature 1: Enya Yohei, Yoshizumi Yusuke, Kyono Takashi, Akita Katsushi, Ueno Masaki, Adachi Masahiro, Sumitomo Takamichi, Tokuyama Shinji, Ikegami Takatoshi, Katayama Koji, Nakamura Takao, “531 nm Green Lasing of InGaN Based Laser Diodes on Semi-Polar {20-21} Free-Standing GaN Substrates,” Applied Physics Express, Volume 2, Issue 8, pp. 082101 (2009)